Adagio (Rock Dog OC)
Adagio '''is one of Tyler Klause's Best Friends He Even Protects Him and Helps Him Out they even Goof Around and He is a son of Bodi and Darma, Older Brother of Brodi, Uncle of Cassie, Husband of Claudette and Father of Joey Voice Actors * Josh Keaton (English) * Koji Seto (Japanese) * Greg Cipes (Singing Voice) Live Action Actors * Tyler Posey Gallery Adagio and Tyler Klause become friends.png|Adagio Becomes Friends with Tyler Klause DRAKE-RIDER.png|As Kamen Rider Drake Beetleborgs-white-blaster-shadowborg-3.jpg|As White Blaster Beetleborg Prrpm-blue.png|As a Blue RPM Ranger Ultraman Geed Primitive render.png|As Ultraman Geed ArmorHeroMasstiff-Man.jpg|As Armor Hero Mastiffman Guyver dark hero 5.png|As Guyver Bodi and Darma with their newborn son, Adagio.png|Adagio was Born with Bodi and Darma Baby Adagio loves his moblie on his baby crib.png AdagioxClaudette.png|Adagio with his wife Claudette Adagio and his father, Bodi (Happy Fathers Day).png Baby Adagio Crying.png Baby Adagio.png Adagio realizes he has the brother named Brodi.png Rock Dog family.png Baby Adagio and his favorite toy, Love to Play Plush Puppy Dog.png|Baby Adagio and his favorite toy. Rockerman.png Super_Rockerman.png Kyu-Rock Dog.png|As Ongaku Rock Dog Adagio (Sonic Style).png|As Sonic the Hedgehog Character Adagio as Red Ranger.png|As a Red Ranger (2017) Kamen Rider Rocker.png|as Kamen Rider Rocker GAIM-ORANGE.png|As Kamen Rider Gaim KRGaim-RockDogArms.png|As Kamen Rider Gaim (With Rock Dog Arms) Adagio as a Mer-Hybrid.png|As a Mer-Hybrid Adagio in his Crib.png Bodi, Darma, Khampa, Khari, Adagio, Drodi, Drama and Vix.png IMG_3755.PNG|Adagio Becomes Armor Hero Mastiff Man Infant Adagio.png Unknown Ranger.png|As Unknown Ranger KR-Faiz.png|As Kamen Rider Faiz Buster-gold.png|as Gold Beast Morphers Ranger Quotes * "I don't wanna be a human!" * "For Truths, Light and Justice." * "Together we are the Freedom Squad," * "We are the Omega Racers!" * "Cassie, Uncle Adagio's gonna take care of you." * "Oh Tyler Hey S'up". * "Claudette, I love you." * "So What Are We Waiting For '''puts helmet on Let's Race"! * "Tyler Ok We Get It." * "Come and get your love." * "Tyler! Im Coming Buddy!" * "Mom, Dad can I go see Claudette?" * "Mommy, Daddy can I play with my toy puppy?" * "Let's Go Guys"! * "Just Calm Down Tyler Calm Down". * "Aunt Vix, I like to protect you". Likes * Rock music * Cool weather * Spicy food * Taking care of niece, Cassie. * Protecting his son, Joey for safety * Being a Omega Racer * His parents telling stories * Protecting the world (Currently) * Fighting enemies * Seeing others happy * Becoming a guitarist what he dreamed to be * Playing with his favorite toy, Love to Play Plush Puppy Dog (When he was a pup) * Being Friends with Tyler Dislikes * Traffic * Aggression * Early working * Viruses * The Supervisor from Mars Needs Moms * Kidnappers * Child Abusers (When he conquered his fears) * Linnux * Trey * Seeing others sad * Being human Inspiration * Connor Kent/Superboy (Young Justice) * Jayden Shiba (Power Rangers Samurai/Power Rangers Super Samurai) * Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Sean Baker/Guyver (The Guyver) * Vert Wheeler (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) * Sento Kiyru/Kamen Rider Build * Ultraman Geed * Josh Baldwin/White Blaster Beetleborg (Big Bad Beetleborgs) * Sean Baker/Guyver * Grey (Sheep & Wolves) * Benjamin Cooper (Sly Cooper) Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Wolves Category:Comedians Category:Childhood Friends Category:Heroes Category:Vinnytovar Category:Rock Dog Characters Category:Sons Category:Uncles Category:Fathers Category:Dogs Category:Foxes Category:The Wilde Family Category:Live Action Characters Category:Guitarists Category:Musicians Category:Males Category:Strict Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Scared characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Hybrids Category:Animal Hybrids